Fastening tools that use combustion, compressed gas, and other driving forces to shoot fasteners from a barrel and into a work surface are known. Other fastening tools such as power drills and screwdrivers are also known. Such tools can be used, for example, to fasten two members to one another. The two members may be, for example, metal framing members such as metal studs and tracks. Metal framing (typically steel) offers advantages compared to wood when used as framing materials related to strength, cost, resistance to shrinkage and warping, resistance to insect damage, resistance to combustion, and others. Metal framing has become very popular for these and other reasons.
Typical metal framing applications often include generally U-shaped metal tracks running in the horizontal direction and attached to underlying and overhead substrates which in some cases are concrete floors and ceilings. Vertical studs then connect the upper and lower track members to provide a framing skeleton. Construction panels such as wallboard, paneling or other planar facing material are then attached to this framing structure. The vertical stud may be attached to the horizontal track using a fastener such as a screw, rivet, nail, or the like. The fastener may be inserted using a fastening tool.